


2:05 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Supergirl turned to Reverend Amos Howell as he tossed chicken wing bones to her.





	2:05 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Scowling, Supergirl turned to Reverend Amos Howell as he tossed chicken wing bones to her without noticing her.

THE END


End file.
